This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically, to techniques for early termination for paging search in common search space (CSS).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
UEs may be IoT devices that can wirelessly connect to a server, a network, or the Internet. Examples of IoT radio access technology may include NarrowB and Internet of Things (NB-IoT) developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In some cases, IoT devices may provide for automated or machine-type communication that allows the devices to communicate with one another or a base station without human intervention. For example, an IoT device may integrate sensors or meters to measure or capture information and relay that information to a central server or application program that can make use of the information or present the information to humans interacting with the program or application. In some cases, IoT devices may operate within a limited or narrow frequency band as opposed to a broad system bandwidth within which the IoT radio access technology is deployed. Many IoT UEs may operate in low power mode and may be implemented as low cost devices.
In a wireless network, a base station and/or a network entity may inform one or more UEs of certain information via paging; for example, a UE may be paged for system information update, incoming call, and so on. A UE in idle mode may be configured to monitor paging on a paging cycle, during which the UE may periodically search for a potential paging indication. In some cases, the UE may operate in a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) mode whose on/off durations may coincide with the configured paging cycle. A paging cycle may determine how frequently UE would check for paging; for example, for a paging cycle of 128 radio frames a UE may wake up to search for paging every 128 radio frames. Within the duration of a paging cycle, a UE may search for paging on a particular paging occasion assigned to or configured for the UE. A base station may schedule different UEs on different paging occasions even though these UEs share the same paging cycle.